


At Your Service

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Forgive Me, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon wants to take a break but Wonho gives him something else.</p>
<p>Warning: ooc-ness, cringe-worthy smut and awkward fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Service

Hyungwon had actually expected to fall asleep right after returning back to the dorm. Practice in the training room that day had exhausted him and the other members, causing everyone but Hyungwon to knock out on their beds right after a quick wash. But surprisingly, he was still having a slight adrenaline rush so after showering he decided to just chill out for the rest of the night watching some good old television or as Changkyun says, "Netflix and Chill" (which Hyungwon does not understand).

But instead, he found himself pushed down onto the couch with Wonho straddling him, toned arms wrapped around his neck. Hyungwon just stared in bewilderment as Wonho adjusted himself to a comfortable position facing him on his lap. "Like what you see?" Wonho purred, voice practically dripping with sex.

Wonho was donning a too-short-for-modesty maid outfit that complemented his figure almost a bit too perfectly. The dress fitted snugly around his body barely reached mid-thigh and it exposed his milky white shoulders and collarbone. Chocolate brown cat ears blended in with his silky brown hair while the white headdress contrasted beautifully with it and a solid black choker was put around his unmarked neck. Black stockings fit snugly around his toned yet thin legs.

Hyungwon could feel his skin getting hotter and hotter because Wonho looks like the fucking personification of lust and sin. His lips were coated with a delicious shade of pink and long eyelashes bat against each other. Wonho is by all means handsome and probably even the most masculine member of the group right after Shownu, but this feminine side of Wonho drives him crazy.

He was fully drinking in Wonho's appearance with his eyes until he was snapped back into reality with a pair of lips crashing against his. Wonho shifts a little, ass rubbing against Hyungwon's crotch as their tongues tangled with each other. Wonho tastes like heaven and hell (the good kind of hell) mixed together, which sounds like a seriously dubious flavour if you were to ask Hyungwon. He tastes like vanilla but the inside of his mouth is so warm while the air around them is just too hot. Before they actually ran out of breath, Hyungwon pulled Wonho's head back, leaving a filthy trail of saliva connecting their mouths together.

Wonho smirked cheekily and licked his lips before leaning in and whispering against Hyungwon's right ear. “Answer me, Master~" he moans out, voice dark and laced with mischief. " The breath ghosting against his ear sent shivers down Hyungwon's spine. "You look sexy as hell," Hyungwon managed to breathe out. He swore he saw Wonho blush for a moment before he giggled, "Heh, hell must be a pretty sexy place then...oh yeah, one more thing...". Hyungwon was about to groan at that statement but his words got caught in his throat as Wonho raised his skirt up. "Shit," Hyungwon muttered under his breath. Wonho had lacy black panties on and his half-hard dick was barely poking out from it, precum staining the underwear. Hyungwon breathed heavily as his thumb slid over Wonho's clothed length with one stroke, earning him a throaty gasp. Sweat was trickling down Wonho's back and he was already panting. "Master, you pervert..." Wonho chuckled as he let go of the ends of his dress.

"You're calling me a pervert?" Hyungwon muttered and before he knew it, Wonho had his back pushed down onto the couch, wrists trapped by a sturdy hand against the armrest. Hyungwon hovered above him and left little space between their bodies. Wonho let out a loud moan as Hyungwon pressed his knee against Wonho's crotch. "You're the one getting turned on from calling me master and being manhandled while in this get-up..."

"N-no...that's not...ahh fuck..." Hyungwon released Wonho's wrists and pulled the top of his dress down, exposing his chest. Wonho's nipples instantly perked up upon contact with the cold air and he blushed as he saw Hyungwon stare at them in awe. Hyungwon then dove in and gave an experimental lick to Wonho's right nipple. Wonho's back arched as he whimpered under Hyungwon. "...dont tease...hhng...master...!" Wonho mewled as he continued to assault his nipple with his mouth and rubbed the other one between his fingertips. Wonho nearly screamed when Hyungwon grazed his teeth on the bulb. Hyungwon blew against the abused nub before giving the other one the same treatment, causing a shiver down Wonho's spine. 

"Wait...master...s-stop..I'm gonna-" Wonho suddenly let out a high pitched moan and immediately went silent after that. He flushed bright red and immediately turned away when Hyungwon looked up at him.

He sat up and bent Wonho's legs forward despite his protests, the ends of his dress gathering at his hips. His black lace panties were soaked and an evident blotch appeared at the front. "Oh my god, don't look, please don't..." Wonho said as he hid his face behind his hands, unable to contain his embarrassment. "Fuck," Hyungwon slid Wonho's underwear off and threw it to the floor, "did you just come untouched?"

Hyungwon bent forward until his faces was inches away from Wonho's. "Did you just come..." Hyungwon growled in a deep voice, "without my permission? Just from that?". Oh shit. Wonho gulped as beads of sweat trickled down his face. Can't you see it for yourself? Wonho really wanted to disappear from the world at that moment. It was the first time he had come untouched and oh god, of all times, it had to be when he was getting his nipples played with in a maid outfit. Fucking great. "I'm sorry master i didn't mean to-" Wonho wants to say he can explain but he really can't. Hyungwon pulls off his shirt and Wonho decides that he is more turned on than embarrassed right now.

"Kneel down on the floor," Hyungwon ordered. Wonho swallowed his saliva down his throat and got off the couch, sinking his knees down onto the ground and looking back up into his master's eyes. "Suck me off". The order makes Wonho shudder because secretly, he really fucking loves it when Hyungwon forces him into submission.

Carefully, Wonho pulled down Hyungwon's pants until his dick was fully exposed to the air. He unconciously licked his lips at the sight before him because even till this day he really can't believe how big his lover's dick is. Wonho takes the base of it in his hand and gives a small kitten lick at the tip. Hyungwon slides his hand into Wonho's hair and tugs roughly, making Wonho wince in slight pain. "Don't tease," Hyungwon growled out. Wonho would laugh over how impatient Hyungwon is and how out of breath he sounds if not for the matter in hand (literally). He takes the head of Hyungwon's member in his mouth and swirls his tongue around the tip. He takes more of Hyungwon into his mouth until it's almost hitting the back of his throat and continuously sucks on it. "Fuck," Hyungwon grunts as he caresses Wonho's cheek with his hand "such a good slut for me". Wonho feels his cheeks burning and he feels so so happy because his master just praised him and all he wants to do is to please his master because he belongs to him and is his dirty slut.

Hyungwon thrusts up gently until it hit the back of the throat and Wonho let out a muffled moan. Tears were flowing down his cheeks and he swears his mouth will be so sore afterwards. But totally worth it. Hyungwon slides his thumb over the sides of Wonho's eyes to wipe the tears off and glides his fingers through Wonho's hair lovingly as he continues to suck on his cock. Wonho's mouth feels like heaven around Hyungwon's dick and he knows it won't be long till he releases. Soon, Hyungwon is cumming hard into Wonho's mouth and Wonho is taken aback for a moment because he wasn't given any warning, but he manages to swallow most of his load though some of it leaked out of his mouth.

Wonho pulled off of Hyungwon with a slick 'pop' sound and tried to regain his breath. He thought that would be the end of it until strong arms were pulling him back up onto the couch. Wonho's back was pressed against Hyungwon's chest and the heat radiating from both of their bodies was almost unbearable. Hyungwon brought a hand underneath Wonho's dress and began stroking him steadily. Wonho moaned uncontrollably under Hyungwon's touch. He was already so sensitive from his orgasm before and now any contact from Hyungwon's hands to his dick was way too intense. Hyungwon pumped his hand up and down Wonho's length and pressed three fingers of his other hand to his mouth. Wonho immediately knew what to do, opening his mouth to suck on Hyungwon's calloused fingers, coating them with a layer of saliva. Hyungwon continued jerking Wonho off as he pulled his fingers out from his mouth.

"Bring your legs up." Hyungwon ordered and Wonho obeyed, spreading his legs and holding them up in the air, slumping against Hyungwon's chest. Hyungwon teasingly pressed two fingers onto the rim of Wonho's asshole, making him let out a lustful moan and lolled his head back over Hyungwon's shoulder. "Looks like you're still loose from this afternoon," Hyungwon commented as he thrusted both of his fingers inside in one motion. Wonho jerked from the sudden intrusion and blushed as he remembered how hard Hyungwon had fucked him in one of the empty practice rooms. "Don't remind me of that...we were almost caught for fuck's sake..." not like the rest of their idiot squad become suspicious when they say they are gonna have some private vocal training anyway, yeah, totally not. "But deep inside..." Hyungwon brought his mouth to Wonho's ear and sucked on his lobe, making Wonho redden up to his cheeks, "you actually really wanted to get caught and show everyone what a slut you are, don't you?". Wonho was too far gone to deny him.

"Maybe I should fuck you when all the members are in the same room..get all of them to screw you one after another, wouldn't you like that?" Hyungwon said as he inserted a third finger into Wonho, causing him to cry out in pleasure. "I bet you'd even like both Hyunwoo's cock and mine thrusting into your ass at the same time, maybe you can even suck Changkyun's dick while you're at it, he tastes pretty fucking sweet after all-" "Fuck, Hyungwon...please..." Tears started forming in Wonho's eyes again from overstimulation and he swears if Hyungwon doesn't stop he might just die. "Hey...did i tell you that you can call me by my first name? Know your place," Hyungwon commanded authoritatively as he thrusted his fingers in and out harshly, hitting Wonho's prostrate with every push. His back arched back and tears fell freely down his face. Wonho's mind was fully clouded with lust and all he can think about is 'master master master'.

"agh...I'm s-sorry...Master...fuck....just fuck me already...please please please...i can't..."  
Hyungwon couldn't help but let out a chuckle because of how desperate Wonho was getting. It was fucking arousing and Hyungwon loved to tease him even more when he was being like this. "I'm already fucking you, aren't I?" Wonho swears he's going to fucking cry. He glared up at Hyungwon and tried to look as threatening as possible but he finds it more cute than anything. "Hey, don't glare at me like that...just tell me what you want...properly." "I...I want-..." "Come on, Hoseok, dont be stubborn..." fuck. "I-...ah...want to ride...master...and fuck myself on master's...ahh....big cock..."

Hyungwon smirked smugly at Wonho, bending his head down to press a chaste kiss on his forehead. "Good boy..." Wonho let out a gasp as Hyungwon pulled his fingers out. "Now, Hoseok..." Hyungwon whispered throatily into Wonho's ear. "be a good slut and serve your master..."

Wonho didn't reply but he climbed shakily onto Hyungwon's lap. Hyungwon held onto Wonho's waist tightly and slowly guided his loosened hole to his dick. "Don't forget to breathe, baby..." Wonho gulped and sank down, letting his master's cock slip past the tight ring of muscles. "Fuck, you're just as tight as always..." "And you're a pain in the ass as always." at least that's what Wonho wanted to say if he wasn't so overwhelmed. Wonho stilled and breathed heavily as he tried to get comfortable with Hyungwon's girth in his ass, clenching tightly onto his shoulders. 

Once Wonho had Hyungwon's dick buried deep inside him, he started moving his hips up and down to meet his lap while keeping a firm grip on his shoulders. Hyungwon slid his hands down to the curve of Wonho's ass and spread his cheeks apart. Wonho's legs were getting weaker and the burn from the initial stretch was still there but he didn't stop moving and continued bouncing on his cock. "You are so fucking good for me...so so good....can't believe that-..." Hyungwon moves one hand up to cup Wonho's face, "you are all mine...". He thrusted his hips up and hits directly at Wonho's prostrate, causing him to cry out in pleasure.

Hyungwon strips Wonho of his remaining clothing and manoeuvres him such that his back is pressing against the couch. Hyungwon holds the back of Wonho's knees and pushes his legs back until he's practically folded into half. "So flexible...." Hyungwon praises him and Wonho mewls contently at the compliment. He looks up to see Hyungwon's orbs dark and possessive, beads of sweat rolling down his neck and looking like some kind of holy incubus. Wonho can't help but feel so proud that he's the one who has gotten Hyungwon into this state, so happy that he belongs to Hyungwon and that Hyungwon belongs to him.

Hyungwon fucks into him at such a rapid pace that Wonho moans uncontrollably (and really loudly) and completely forgets about his role, letting out a mix of profanities and "feels sooo good...hyungwonnie..fuck...". Hyungwon doesn't even mind that Wonho isn't calling him master anymore, either that or he's just too wrecked to care because the sight below him was fucking sinful. Wonho's sweaty bangs were plastered onto his forehead and drool trailed down from the side of his mouth. His eyes were completely clouded with lust and and the way he looked up at Hyungwon was so lovable. Tears were falling freely from Wonho's eyes and Hyungwon is really tempted to eat him up because he looks so fucking delectable and gorgeous. Hyungwon tilts his head down to bite lightly at one of Wonho's milky thighs and the delicious sounds coming out from his mouth makes Hyungwon let out a sensual growl. He continues pounding relentlessly into Wonho, repeatedly hitting his bundle of nerves and both of them swear they can see stars behind their eyelids. Wonho grabs the collar of Hyungwon's shirt and pulls him down for a kiss.

Wonho is the first one to come undone, body trembling as he moans out Hyungwon's name. His senses are on overload as Hyungwon continues thrusting into his sweet spot right after his orgasm and Wonho thinks he has never felt so overstimulated in his life. Hyungwon soon follows after him and spills his cum into Wonho's ass. The sight of his cum leaking out onto Wonho's thighs as he slips out of him makes Hyungwon let out a grunt.

Hyungwon collapses onto Wonho and laughs when his lover lets out a high-pitched whine underneath him.  
"You're so fucking cute, Hoseokie."

"Shut up, Hyungwon...If I fucking knew you were gonna be so rough with me I wouldn't have dressed up as a maid for you ugh"

"But I can't control myself when you look this sexy...forgive me?" Hyungwon looked up at Wonho with his best puppy dog eyes in hopes of winning him over but instead Wonho cringed and Hyungwon swears he has never felt so insulted in his life.

"Your aegyo sucks, Master..." Wonho sticks out his tongue as he squeezes Hyungwon who's in his embrace as hard as he can. "...but I guess I still love you."

Hyungwon smiles warmly at him and presses a butterfly kiss onto his neck. "Me too, Wonho, me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading through this mess ha hA H HA.....im just dying from the lack of hyungwonho lately rip.  
> This was posted on my aff account too so don't be confused!  
> (ps: the morning after kihyun gets hella pissed because of the cum stains on the couch but minhyuk finds a way to get kihyun angry at him instead because he's an idiot.)


End file.
